johnmorrisonfandomcom-20200214-history
John Morrison
John Morrison (wrestler) John Randall Hennigan, is a professional wrestler, recently signed to the Championship Wrestling Alliance. He is best known for his time in World Wrestling Entertainment , as well as an elite gymnast, best known for his vault and high bars routine. He was one half of the undisputed best tag team of the world, having held the World Tag Team Titles 10 times. He was Intercontinental Champion 3 times, and the United States Champion 2 times. In the WWE, his gimmick was the pretty boy face that everyone adored. He is best known for his par kour training and high flying moves in the ring. In 2009, he left WWE, hoping for better opportunities in CWA. Professional Gymnastic Career John had been training to be a gymnast since he had been 10 years old. He became elite, and well known in the sports industry by age 15. He worked on all the equipment, including the balance beam, even though he never competed onit, he did it to keep in shape. He performed at the highest level of difficulty; Senior International Elite. John is one of very few gymnastics to score a perfect 10 at the Olympics. He was put in the history books for it, and is well known for his flawless vault and high bars routine. John had competed around the world for the United States. During the Summer Olympics, however, he had an accident on his vault routine. He slipped on the vault and fell on his neck, breaking the neckbone. Later investigations showed that the springso n the vault had been loosened. Cause of this was unknown. He was hospitalized immediatly, and suffered a broken neck for almost a year. He was paralyzed from the neck down, and had to learn to walk again, and give up gymnastics. Which is why he started wrestling. He trains parkour because it involves the aspects of gymnastics, as he misses the sport terribly. 'Gymnastic Records' Professional Wrestling Career WWE John worked for the WWE for 7 years, debuting in 2004. He had numerous accomplishments in the company, though he stated he didn't find the storylins he was in to his liking. His most well known storyline was in with his former Tag Team Partner, The Miz. He and Miz held the World Tag Team Championship 10 times together, had tag teamed together for a few years. They had stuck together until the 2009 Draft, wich broke the tag team apart. CWA John came to CWA, not liking the what the WWE was giving him. He had been hoping there would be better oppurtunities in the CWA. He debuted int he company, starting with a promo against his opponent, Carter Lacroix. He showed signs of being a heel during his promo, and later unfortunatly lost his match Personal Life John has had a few long term relationships. He is openly gay, and has had a public long term relationship with Randy Orton. They two broke up recently, rumors have it they have no intention of getting back together. Another rumour about Morriosn is that he has a tattoo of Orton's name on his thigh. But this is just a rumor, and John refuses to comfirm if it is true or false. Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Category:Browse